There are many types of table-top picture frames known which differ from one another both according to the solutions adopted for retaining the picture and protective transparent protective panel inside the frame and, for the particular model chosen by the manufacturer from an esthetic point of view so as to orientate the consumer towards one's own product.
There is, however, a characteristic which is substantially common to all table-top frames and which consists in the fact that their structure is essentially made up of a framework with at least one opening through which the picture is visible, in the opening a recess has been created on which the said picture and its protective panel rest. The back of the frame has a backboard fixed to the framework by means already known, for example removable metal hooks. To the backboard is attached a support which keeps the frame in an upright position on a shelf or table-top.
Conventional table-top frames therefore are made in such a way that it is difficult to replace the picture particularly as regards the removal and re-application of the retaining hooks.
Furthermore, it is to be noted that the presence of the support sometimes hinders the operation of removing the hooks, thereby making the above-mentioned operation even more difficult.
A table-top frame which overcomes all the problems mentioned above has now been developed and constitutes the object of this invention.
One of the principle objects of this invention is to provide a frame structure which does not require the use of traditional metal hooks, thus eliminating all the complex operations necessary for replacing the picture.
Another object is to provide a frame in which the support element or foot also acts as a means for opening the frame for the substitution of the image.
Another important feature of the frame according to the present invention is that of being able to put two pictures in it and display one or the other as desired.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, a table-top picture frame is formed with front and rear sections joined by a coupling system which permits ready separation. The frame has a supporting leg which is pressed into a groove on either of the two sections of the frame, thus becoming the table-top support for the frame. This leg, if removed from the groove, can be inserted into another groove formed between the two sections of the frame at their juncture, in order to pry them apart.
The characteristics as well as the advantages of a table-top frame according to the present invention will become more evident from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment, which is intended to be illustrative and not limiting. Reference will be made to the accompanying drawings in which: